Vacation in Colorado
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: the tamers and their digimon are on there way to colorado to enjoy a ski trip. contains jerixTakato, henryxrika, and ryoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Vacation in Colorado part 1: preperation and confession

Takato, rika, henry, jeri, kazu, kenta ryo and there digimon were all at home packing for a trip to the ski lodge in colorado.

Takato's POV

"takatomon, where are we going?" guilmon asked, stuffing bread in his bag.  
>"first, its takato not takatomon, second were going to colorado to go skiing, and three, GUILMON THERE WILL BE BREAD AT THE SKI LODGE!"takato answered.<br>"whats skiing?"  
>"skiing is going down a hill on some thin boards at top speed"<br>"sounds painfull"  
>"its pretty fun actually, but since no one can see you, you wont know..."<br>"awww..."  
>"but there is an open field near the lodge and you and the other digimon are gonna play there when the rest of us are skiing"<br>"Yay, i can make a snowmon"  
>"ok, then lets go" takato said zipping up his suitcase and taking out a cardboard box." but your gonna have to stay in the box"<br>"aww, i hate the box" guilmon complained getting in the box pulling a bag in with him.  
>"MOM, DAD, IM READY" takato shouted out the door.<br>"well then, bring out your luggage and guilmons box and we can leave" shouted takato's dad from the kitchen.  
>Takato and his parents take the bags, get in the car and head to the aiport.<p>

Rika's POV

"rika, are you ready?"asked renamon carrying a backpack.  
>"yep, i got my ski jacket, my goggles, and my other clothes." rika answered with a large black suitcase.<br>"do you intend on asking henry out while on the this vacation?" renwmon asked with a smirk.  
>"i dont know, i like him but i dont know if he likes me... Tell anyone i said that and you will be my moms new coat!"rika answered with her hand in a fist<br>"understood, so how am i getting on the plane?  
>Rika pulled out a cardboard box and smirked"the same way that guilmon is getting on, we can put you in when we get to the airport"<br>"well lets go, the plane leaves in an hour"  
>"ok..MOM, GRANDMA WERE READY!" rika shouted to her guardians while renamon picked up her suitcase.<br>"ok then lets drive you to the airport, renamon please take care of rika" said her grandmother  
>"i will guard her with my life"<br>And with that they left for the airport.

Henrys POV

"henwy pwease dont go, i love you" suzi said crying  
>"suzi, im only going for a week, and besides you have lopmon to keep you company" henry said to his little sister.<br>"oh yeah, come on lopmon lets go pway dressup!" she said before taking the bunny by the ears.  
>"help me terriermon! Please dont goooooooo" lopmon yelled before being draged out by suzi.<br>"sorry, but im not in the mood to be princess pwetty pants for a while" the white and green bunny said with a smirk.  
>"goodluck lopmon..." henry muttered under his breath.<br>" soooo henry, are you gonna ask/make out with rika on this vacation?"  
>"no, i know she doesnt feel the same way, and if you tell anyone i said that you'll be princess pwetty pants for the rest of your life!" henry said evily.<br>"my mouth is shut" terriermon said slowly backing up.  
>"...and done!" henry said zipping up his green suitcase and putting it down on its wheels." DAD IM READY!"<br>"well then lets go" his dad replied, as they got in the car and drove to the airport.

Jeri's POV

"ok im all packed, leomon is there a way you can de-digivolve into something smaller?" jeri asked wheeling in a pink suitcase.  
>"just press the center button on your digivice and aim it at me." leomon replied.<br>Jeri did what he had instructed her to do. After, there was a bright light and leomon shrunk to the size of a large dog.  
>"wow your cuter now! What is your name now?" jeri asked looking at red and purple digimon infront of her.<br>"my name is elecmon, and now you can fit me in that bax and i can go on vacation with you to colorado" elecmon said pointing to a cardboard box next to her.  
>"good idea, get in when we get there"<br>"if you wish"  
>"wait, are you sure you can handle it in there? It is a 14 hour flight from japan to USA..."<br>"Dont worry, just cut a small hole in the box so i can breath"  
>"ok, well lets go!" she said pulling her pink suitcase and elecmons box with her.<br>"you ready jeri?" asked her dad.  
>"yep, lets go"<br>Her dad got in the car and drove them to the airport.

Im gonna skip kazu and kenta's stories, marineangemon hid in his pocket and guardromon de-digivolved to metalkoromon and hid in a box like the others. Now onto ryo...

Ryo's POV

"ok cyberdramon time to de-digivolve to monodramon" ryo said pointing his digivice at cyberdramon. Then the same thing with leomon happened with cyberdramon as he de-digivoled to monodramon.  
>"ok then, i'll get the box and we can go" monodramon said getting a cardboard box.<br>"ok i got you in rookie form, i got my suitcase packed and i thought of new ways to bug rika!" he said pulling his blue suitcase with him and monodramons box.  
>"why do you enjoy making fun of rika?" the little digimon asked.<br>"i dont know, i guess i just like the way she reacts to me insulting her."  
>"but she just lashes out and attacks you as if you were the d-reaper"<br>"i know, but she does it in such a cute and adorable way"  
>Ryo blushed realizing what he just said!<br>"do you, oh i dont know... Like rika?" monodramon asked  
>"what? I do not like her..."ryo said defensively, but then he mumbles..."i love her"<br>"what was that?" he asked.  
>"nothing!" he said trying to hurry.<br>"uh huh..."  
>And with that they left and headed for the airport.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation In Colorado Part 2: The Plane Ride

Takato, Jeri, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta And Ryo Had All Met Up At The Airport. The All Checked In And Put The Digimon In Their Boxes, Then Headed To Security. Henry Was Having Trouble Getting Terriermon To Stay Still While The Security Guard Gave Him A Scan. After That, Jeri, Takato, Kazu, Kenta And Ryo Went To Get Some Food For The Plane, While Henry And Rika Watched The Carry-Ons.

"So, Do You Have Something To Do On The Plane?" Henry Asked Rika.  
>"Yep, I Got My Dsi Xl, What About You?" Rika Replied Holding Up The Game Device.<br>"I Have My Psp, And I Have A Book If That Dies."  
>"Oh, Cool."<br>"Can You Watch The Stuff For A Minute? I Have To Go To The Bathroom." Henry Asked Getting Up.  
>"Sure"<br>Henry Got Up To Go To The Bathroom But Tripped Over Takato's Backpack, Grabbing Rika And Pulling Her Down With Him. When The Realized What Was Going On The Realized That Rika Was On Top Of Henry, Inches Away From His Face.

"Wow, Henry, I Never Realized This But You Have Cute Eyes, And You Know Im Being Serious Because I Never Use The Word Cute." Rika Said Blushing.  
>"Same To You" He Replied Blushing As Well.<br>The 2 Leaned Into Each Other Until Their Lips Met, And They Felt Sparks Fly. A Few Seconds Later, They Separated And Got Up.  
>"Rika, There Is Something I Gotta Tell You… I've Had This Giant Crush On You Since I First Met You, Will You Go Out With Me?" Henry Said Looking Like He Was Gonna Throw Up.<br>"Yes. Henry You Have No Idea How Long I've Waited For You To Ask Me Out!" Rika Replied Happily Hugging Him.  
>"Hey, What Are You Guys Doing?" Asked Takato After Seeing What Had Just Happened.<br>"Me And Henry Are Going Out Now!"  
>Hearing This, Ryo Nearly Passed Out. He Got To His Feet And A Sad Face Grew On His Face.<p>

"Y-You 2…A-Are Going O-Out Now?" He Asked Looking Like He Was About To Cry.  
>"Are You Ok Ryo? You Look Like Your About To Spring A Leak" Takato Asked.<br>Ryo Quickly Wiped His Eyes And Put On A Fake Smile. "Yeah, I'm Fine, I Just Had A Little Dizzy Spell… Hahaha" He Said Scratching The Back Of His Head Embarrassingly. The Rest Of The Gang Just Moved On With That, While Ryo Just Glared At Henry Every Chance He Got. Soon The Boarding Call For Their Flight Called And Everyone Boarded. The Planes Seats Were Rows Of 2. Takato And Jeri In One Row, Kenta And Kazu Behind Them, Henry And Rika In Another And Ryo Behind Them Alone. Takato Was Listening To Some Music While Jeri Was Taking A Nap. After A While Jeri Rolled Over And Put Her Head On His Shoulder, Making Takato Blush While Kenta And Kazu Snicker Behind Them.

"Takato And Jeri Sitting In A Tree…" Kenta Started Singing.  
>"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Kazu Finished.<br>"Shut Up You 2, You'll Wake Her Up!" Takato Shouted Quietly.

"So You Like Her Sleeping On Your Shoulder Like That? I Knew You Had A Crush On Her!" Kazu Whispered With A Smirk. All Takato Could Do Was Blush And Turn Away, While The Boys Giggle Behind Him (Can You Imagine Kazu Giggling?).  
>"Can You Just Shut Up Until We Get To Colorado?"<br>"Fine, But We Get To Tease You As Much As I Want When We Get To The Hotel..."

With Henry, Rika And Ryo…

Henry And Rika Were Kissing In Between The Seats And Ryo Was Burning Up In Anger And Jealousy.

"I Have Got To Find A Way To Break Them Up, That Way I Can Ask Rika Out" Ryo Whispered To Himself. Then He Frowned In Shame. "What Am I Thinking, I Can't Do That To Rika, As Much As I Love Her I Want Her To Be Happy And She's Happy With Henry…"

Just Then, A Girl With Blonde Hair And A Pink Tank-Top And Miniskirt Sat Down Next To Ryo.

"Hi There, Do You Mind If I Sit Here? I'm Kinda Scared To Ride A Plane With No One Next To Me" Asked The Blonde Girl.  
>"Uhhh, Sure, Make Yourself Comfy." Ryo Answered Blushing. "So What's Your Name?"<br>"Bailey, And Yours?" She Asked.  
>"Ryo, So Are You Returning Home To Colorado, Or Are You Visiting?"<br>"I'm From Tokyo, Im Going To Colorado For A Skiing Vacation At The Denver Ski Lodge"  
>"Me Too! I Mean… Me And My Friends Are Too."<br>"Ya Know Ryo, Your Kinda Cute" She Said Blushing.  
>"Your Not Exactly Hard On The Eyes Either, Listen Would You Wanna Go On A Date Sometime When We Land?" He Asked Nervously.<br>"I'd Love Too!" She Said Leaning In And Kissing Him, Before Him Kissing Him Back.

"Just Great, Everyone But Us Has Someone To Make Out With!" Kazu Complained.  
>"What About Me And Jeri, Huh? We Don't Have Anyone To-"Takato Caught On To What He Was Saying. "I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH JERI! SHE IS JUST A FRIEND!"<br>"If She Is 'Just A Friend' Then Look Where Her Head Is, Hehehe"  
>Takato Looks Down And Sees Jeri's Head On His Groin Area, Then Blushed As Red As A Tomato While Kazu And Kent Just Laughed. Takato Slowly Picked Up Her Head And Placed It On His Shoulder Once Again.<p>

"Would You 2 Shut Up!" Takato Yelled, Waking Up Jeri In The Process.  
>"Hi Takato, Whats With All The Yelling?" Jeri Asked Tiredly.<br>"Oh Just Trying To Get Those 2 To Shut Up." He Said A Bit Embarrassed.  
>"well try this… KENTA, KAZU, SHUT UP OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU 2 WROTE IN YOUR DIARIES!"<br>"You W-Wouldn't Dare…"  
>"Hey Everyone Kazu thinks that Rika is-" She Was Cut Off By Kazu Putting His Hand On Her Mouth. "Ok I'll Shut Up…" He Said Sitting Down Quietly.<br>" –And Kenta Is Sleeps With-" She Was Cut Off Yet Again By Kenta's Hand. "Ok, I'll Be Quiet Too…" He Said Curling Up In A Ball.

"And That's How Its Done." She Said Sitting Down.  
>"Wow Jeri Your Amazing!" Takato Blushed Realizing What He Had Just Said."I Meant Your Amazing At Getting Those 2 To Shut Up, Yeah That's It…"<br>"Oh… Well I Think Your Pretty Amazing Too" She Said Cuddling Up To His Arm And Falling Asleep, Leaving Takato Red As A Cherry.

After the plane had landed and the kids had gathered their bags and digimon they are surprised to find that Bailey is a tamer and has a digimon too!

"Everyone, I'd Like You To Meet Palmon, Palmon This Is Takato, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Henry, Jeri. Ryo, And Their Digimon." She Said Gesturing To Each Person By Name.

Everyone says hi and they head for the ski lodge.

Well that it, stay tuned for next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Vacation in Colorado part 3

Takato, Jeri, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo and their new friend Bailey were in a shuttle on their way to the ski lodge. Once there, they headed for the counter to check in.

"Hello, I'd like to check in please? Its under the name Matsuki…" Takato said facing the check in lady.  
>"let me see, ahhh yes here you are, you have 7 people with you and you rented 3 rooms with 2 beds in each" she said smiling.<br>"Uhh there must be some mistake, I reserved 4 rooms for me and my friends"  
>"Takato its ok, the girls can sleep in my room since I made a reservation too, my room has 3 beds." Bailey said stepping up. "Is their any problem girls?<br>Rika and Jeri shook their heads in agreement.  
>"ok, so you boys split up the rooms Takato reserved and the girls will come with me."<br>After getting their Keys, they headed to their rooms, and oddly enough Bailey's room was right next to the other 3 Takato reserved. Takato, guilmon, Henry and terriermon took one room, Kazu, Kapurimon (guradromon's in-training form), Kenta and MarineAngemon took another and Ryo and Monodramon took the last room, as Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Elecmon, Bailey and Palmon took the last Room.

"WOW" was all the Tamers could say after seeing the inside of there rooms. Each Room came with a 52 inch flat screen TV, a terrace with a large Jacuzzi, 2 Queen size beds (with the exception of the girls room with 3 beds), a bathroom with a walk in shower, a mini fridge, 2 dressers and a closet with a safe.

**Takato and Henry's POV**

"wow this place is nicer then where I live!" Henry said still in awe.  
>"I know, and its so cheap too, it only cost $50.00 a room" Takato replied. "hey wanna go down to the pool, the pool has a hot tub and a 50 ft. water slide."<br>"sure, lets go get the others" he said grabbing his Key Card.

They left the apartment and went to ask they others, they said yes and they would meet each other by the pool. After that, they went to Kazu and Kenta's Room. They knocked on the door and MarineAngemon opened the door, showing them the room and both boys jaws dropped. What they had witnessed was the room in a total mess, chip bags, and pairs of underwear scattered all over the floor, the beds undone and the boys watching TV on the floor.

"oh hi guys, whats up?" Kenta asked getting up.  
>"uhh, nothing just 2 questions, 1 do you guys wanna come swimming with the rest of us?" takato asked in shock.<br>Both boys nod in agreement.  
>"and 2, HOW THE HECK DID YOU 2 MAKE THIS BIG A MESS SO FAST! WE'VE BEEN HER LESS THAN 10 MINUTES."<br>"years of experience" Kenta replied.  
>"whatever, just meet us at the pool in a minute" Henry said leaving.<br>"ok" both boys said in unison.  
>Takato and Henry left in a rush. They headed back to their room and grabed their swim trunks.<br>"ok guilmon, Terriermon, listen up. No leaving the room, no destroying the room and most importantly, NO ROOM SERVICE WITHOUT PERMISSON1!" Henry said knowing terriermon knows how to dial room service from their last trip.  
>"AWWWW, ok…" terriermon wined.<br>"ok henrymon" guilmon replied. "goodbye Takatomon"

Both boys grabbed their trunks and towels and left. They soon met up with the others and headed for the pool. They soon spit up in the change rooms. After changing they came out, all the boys came out wearing trunks, takato wearing red, henry green, Ryo black, Kazu gray and Kenta in blue. The girls wearing 2 pieces. Rika in light blue, Jeri in yellow and Bailey in pink. All the boys could do was stare…

"would you boys stop staring at us?" Rika asked angrily.  
>"oh uh sorry" all the boys apologized.<br>"well then… LETS HIT THE POOL!" Kazu shouted  
>"YEAH!" all the kids leaped in the pool. Takato and Jeri headed for the waterslide. Jeri was shaking like a Chihuahua in a blizzard.<br>"Jeri, are you ok? You look a little nervous…" takato asked worried.  
>"It's just… its so high up, I'm a little scared." She replied.<br>"It's ok, everyone's scared of something. How about we go down together?" he asked blushing.  
>"Is that aloud?"<br>"lets see… no running, no jumping, yata yata yata… nope nothing about going down with a partner! Shall we?" He asked leading her in front of him.  
>she giggled and stepped front of him, sitting down, closely followed by Takato. Takato put his arms around Jeri's stomach and hugged her.<br>"uhhh, are you gonna push off?" jeri asked.  
>"Oh, uh sorry, hehe" he replied embarrassed and pushed off. They followed the twists and turns on the slide and landed in the water with a splash. They emerged laughing, Takato still hugging Jeri.<p>

"uh, Takato, you can let go now…" said a blushing Jeri.  
>Takato opened his eyes to see he was still hugging her and pulled his arms back and blushed.<p>

"sorry about that." he said scratching his cheek.  
>"it's ok, I'm gonna go in the hot tub with the other girls" she said getting out.<br>"ok, see ya later…"  
>"…so, did you 2 love birds have fun?"<br>Takato turned around to see Rika behind him.  
>"AH, would you not do that again? Anyway, I don't like Jeri!"<br>"I never said you did goggle-head, although it would explain why you went down the slide with her in your arms" she said smirking.  
>"she was scared to go down alone so I went down with her!"<br>"And the reason you hugged her a minute before you slid down and after you emerged from the water was…"  
>All Takato could do was blush and dip his mouth and nose underwater blowing bubbles in embarrassment.<br>"my point exactly, now I'm going back to the hot tub, and don't get any idea's it's a girls only hot tub." She said getting out of the pool.  
>"well that was embarrassing, can it get any worse?" he asked, noticing something was missing. He looked down and saw his trunks were gone! he looked around for them frantically and saw them over by the slide and quickly shoved them on.<br>"that answers that question… hey guys im leaving now, how about you?" he shouted across the pool.  
>Everyone agreed, then they got out and changed and headed back to their rooms.<p>

"Hi Takatomon, How was your swim?" guilmon asked as they walked in the room.  
>"Oh, it was ok…" he replied blushing.<br>"Oh, it was more than ok for him, he got to go down the slide with Jeri in his arms!" henry said with a smirk.  
>"HENRY!" he shouted.<br>"That sounds like fun! And with Jeri Takato had _EXTRA _fun!" Terriermon mocked.  
>"YOU GUYS! QUIT IT!" he shouted while red as a tomato. "Can we please leave now? I-I'm hungry!"<br>"Yeah me too, and Takatomon is just_ DYING_ to see Jeri aren't you?" Guilmon said smirking.  
>"SHUT UP!" Takato whined, grabbing his wallet and running out the room, but then walked back in.<br>"I will leave for supper after I wash the chlorine out of my hair!" he pouted walking in the bathroom slamming the door, while the others burst into laughter.

That's it for this chapter, stay tuned and… PLEASE COMMENT?


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation in Colorado Part 4

Takato was in the shower think about the girl he has a huge crush on (see if you can guess who? ^_^).

"Jeri is so cute, I really like her a lot, she makes me feel like I'm in heaven when she talks." Takato said blissfully.  
>"yeah she is really cute isn't she?" said a mysterious voice.<br>"I know I mean- wait, WHO SAID THAT?" he yelled poking his head out of the curtain.  
>"you don't remember me? Its Calumon, the most funnest Digimon in the whole wide digi-world!" said the little digimon with a red triangle on his head.<br>"Calumon what are you doing in here with me while I'm in the shower? Never mind that, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN DENVER!" He asked mad, remembering to still cover himself.  
>"I hid in Rika's bag and I came with you guys on vacation, and as for why I'm here, Rika and the other girls asked me to come over here to see what you really think of Jeri"<br>takato turned pale in fear.  
>"Calumon, if you don't tell the girls what I said about Jeri, then I'll buy you a candy bar!" Takato pleaded.<br>"sorry, the girls are paying me with a bag of candy! So I can't, sorry. And now that I know that you really REALLY like her…later!" he said leaving the bathroom.  
>"NO YOU CANT!" he shouted getting out of the shower forgetting a towel. He grabbed calumon in both his hands.<br>"listen you little brat, don't tell rika and the other girls I have a crush on Jeri or I will kill you!" he shouted angrily.  
>"ok…Terriermon how'd I do?" he asked turning his head to the grinning Henry and terriermon.<br>"very good Calumon. Henry did you get that?"  
>"lets see…" henry said doing something with his phone. "<em>I have a crush on Jeri" <em>was what the phone said.  
>"but I- and you…AHHHHH!" takato said running in the bathroom after realizing he was naked.<br>"Guilmon, did you see his face when he realized we pranked him? I swear I was gonna die laughing!" terriermon said laughing.  
>"Yeah… but what was that thing that was dangling in front of him?" guilmon asked.<br>"Oh that's a-"Henry started.  
>"You say it and I will kill you!" Takato yelled from the bathroom.<br>"Let's just say it's something all human boys have." he answered scared.

After Takato got changed he exited the bathroom still cherry faced. He then lied down on the bed and curled up.

"How could you guys do that? Do you realize how embarrassed I am now? You have to promise you will never tell anyone what you heard… or saw!" he yelled still curled in a ball.  
>"We promise" they all answered.<br>"don't worry Takato, it was just a harmless joke, we all made a promise not to tell anyone about what just happened." Henry replied sitting down next to him. "we did this to get you to admit you like Jeri. Its not healthy to keep things bottled up, I admitted to liking Rika and look at me now, I'm dating her."  
>"ok I'll admit it openly… I have a major crush on Jeri Katou" he admitted.<br>"that's good, but your telling the wrong person. Go and tell her…"  
>"I know, and I will…after supper!" he then made his way to the door.<br>"same old Takato… ok guys I'll be back soon, AND NO ROOM SERVICE!" Henry yelled.

The Digimon moaned and took a nap.

The Tamers had met up in the restaurant, and they had just finished eating after a mountain of food each, and were now paying for supper.

"Uh Jeri, do you think I could talk to you in private?" Takato asked sheepish.  
>"sure takato, anything for you"<p>

Takato and Jeri walked over away from the others.

"ok here goes…JERIWILLYOUBEMYGIRLFRIEND?" Takato asked quickly.  
>"what?"<br>"I said, will you be my girlfriend? Jeri I am crazy about you, and you always seem to make me feel better, even on my bluest day-"

Takato was cut off by Jeri's lips pressed against his. He thoroughly enjoyed it. They split up and looked in each others eyes.

"its about time Takato, I've been waiting for 3 weeks for you to ask me out." Jeri stated. "I even tried dropping some hints but it still took this long to ask me out."  
>"what hints?" he asked confused.<br>"When we were on the plane I slept on you, when we went to the pool I wore that ibkini and my personal favorite, when I pulled your trunks off after we slid down the slide which BTW I wasn't scared of at all" jeri replied.

"That was you? I thought it was Rika or Kazu."  
>"nope it was me, but it was Rika's idea, BTW you're a little small for your age aren't you?"<p>

Takato couldn't help but turn red as a tomato, while Jeri just giggled.

"anyway, how about we hang out at the slopes tomorrow, just the two of us? Alone?" she offered.  
>"I'll be anywhere you are"<br>"well, well, well, what have we here? A couple of love sick lovebirds?" came a voice from behind them.  
>"RIKA!" They screamed.<br>"I guess we're going up to the slopes tomorrow huh?"  
>"uhhh yeah… *yawn* I'm exhausted, let's go back to our rooms and go to sleep" Takato said trying to get away from Rika.<br>"yeah I'm sure your mouths are tired from giving them such a work out" she laughed.

Takato and Jeri just blushed and head back to the room.

_**Takato's POV**_

The boys walked in and found both digimon asleep in each bed. They just laughed, then got changed. Takato wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants, and Henry wearing an undershirt and boxers.

"aren't you gonna be cold wearing that?" takato asked pointing to his outfit.  
>"no, I once slept in the forest naked because my clothes got soaked, so I'm used to the cold." Henry replied.<br>"that explains why your dating Rika." He chuckled.  
>"HEY!"<br>"oh come on you deserved that, for that little prank earlier."

Henry just shrugged and crawled in bed, Terriermon next to him. Takato did the same with guilmon at the end of the bed. The fell asleep almost instantly

Well that's the end of chapter 4, sorry it took so long to put up, I just couldn't get around to writing it, I hope you enjoyed, and there will be 1-2 more chapter(s) so please stay tuned!


End file.
